


Sailor Suit

by xax



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barbed Penis, Bestiality, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Excessive Come, Knotting, M/M, Messy, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Rough Sex, Snowballing, Watersports, Xenophilia, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xax/pseuds/xax
Summary: Barret and Red XIII fuck on the ship over from Junon.
Relationships: Red XIII/Barret
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Sailor Suit

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't technically a sequel to [Touch of Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/249445), mostly because i changed the kind of dick red xiii has so there would be continuity issues, but it's more-or-less a sequel.

"You look like a bear wearing a marshmallow."

Barret let out an amused snort. "Would'ja believe you're not even the first person to say that?" He took in Red XIII: balanced awkwardly on his hind legs, dress pants bunched comically across his haunches, shirt falling off his shoulders. "You don't got much room to talk; you look like a scarecrow."

Red XIII let out a huff and fell back to all fours, shirt riding up, half dragged off his body. "I'm amazed we even got on board."

They were on the cargo ship, headed from Junon to Costa del Sol. They'd kept Red in one of the ship's lower berths, one that was apparently disused since the ship wasn't at full crew. It was a few hours into what was gonna be a several day trip, and after the initial tension of sneaking aboard, they were left with nothing more pressing than figuring out how not to be bored out of their minds.

"You don't look that bad from far away," Barret said, shrugging.

Red XIII took a step closer. "Oh? I think you look pretty good from close up." There was a growl in his voice, and despite himself Barret felt himself flush.

Barret tugged on the collar of his sailor suit. "Y'always wanted to fuck a sailor, huh?" It wasn't their first tryst, but there was still something... shocking, unusual, every time it happened. Barret sure as hell hadn't started out thinking Red XIII was hot, was anything more than a weird talking monster, but after getting knotted twice so far, and blowing each other a whole fucking lot more, he was starting to find even just looking at Red distracting: the long, muscular motion of his movement when he loped forward, the flick of his tail, the way his thick mane hid the solid muscle of his neck. Barret had bit down on that neck, whining and gasping his way through the strongest anal orgasm he'd ever had, while Red pumped him full of his huge, burning monster load, and now every time Red shook his head, bangles clattering, he had a full-body _response_ , heat flushing through him from scalp to toes, asshole throbbing as it recalled the puffy wreck it'd been after Red's barbs and knot had been through him.

Red went around totally naked, and it didn't bother anybody else, since they were all thinking of him as an animal. Barret hadn't yet been caught staring at Red's haunches, catching flashes of his huge, mounded balls as he walked, but it was probably inevitable. Even now, dressed up in a comical sailor suit, twisted up around his animal form, Barret couldn't take his eyes off the weird, lumpy bulge Red's sheath and balls made in the crotch of his pants. His fingers itched to cup it, to strip him naked again and let the full monstrous length of his animal cock unsheath all across his chest.

Barret locked the door behind him.

The berths, set into the wall in sets of six between lockers, were too small for Barret to fit into comfortably, much less the both of them together. Barret leaned down to unlace his boots, feet aching after wearing the too-small uniform shoes. He kicked one off, heel slipping out of the other, and then Red tackled him to the floor, tongue licking a messy stripe up his neck, ending in a slobbery kiss. Barret groaned, mouth open, hungrily swallowing as Red shoved his tongue into his mouth and down his throat. He gulped down drool, face flushed and hot, foamy drool building up as a slobbery lather at the edges of his mouth as Red panted in his face, the wet, pulpy muscle of his tongue squirming deeper down his throat. Barret eventually pulled back with a gasp, gurgling as tendrils of spit webbed over his teeth, connecting their panting mouths.

"Fuck," Barret swore, drool-clogged throat wetly squelching as he tried to talk. "You pent up too, huh?"

Red just growled, grinding his pinned cock against Barret's. As he'd told him, Red's species didn't really have much of a sex drive, but once it got going it really _kept_ going, and Red was still in the middle of a prolonged rut after some of Hojo's drug treatments. It'd been weeks and he was showing no signs of flagging. Barret groaned back, rolling his hips up — tight sailor suit obscenely bulging around his trapped cock, a frisson of pleasure zapping through his entire body as their cocks ground together.

_Red's_ cock being stuffed into pants was an interesting novelty: the baggy crotch of his ill-fitting pants lurched and jolted out, cock unsheathing only a few inches and forming a big blunt spike that Barret cupped in his hand. It was hot to the touch, dimly damp to the touch, and after Barret squeezed it, grinding his palm up against the tip for a second, soaking wet. Red howled into Barret's shoulder, hips lurching forward, an audible _splat_ sounding as he gushed out a messy bolt of pre, flooding the inside of his pants and then sluggishly soaking through to glaze Barret's fingers in his rank issue. Barret grabbed the collar of Red's shirt and dragged it over his head, bangles clattering loudly, and then he had to awkwardly fumble against the buckle of Red's belt, knuckles brushing against his throbbing cock inside, before he managed to pull it open one-handed, pulling it loose. He went to unzip his pants, but — Red shook himself like a dog, pants flapping off his haunches, and launched them across the other wall of the berth in a heavy _thump_ of fabric. He sat back on his haunches, hind leg cocked to scratch behind his ear, a doggish smile on his face. And, his cock fully on display.

Red's cock unsheathed in fits and jerks, muscles across his underbelly flexing and clenching, and Barret stroked him steadily, helping him on. His barbs caught across his fingers, smooth and rippling as he stroked down Red's shaft, and then sharp, rasping pinpricks on the way back up — Red bucked and whined, erratically tugging his cock back through Barret's loosely-clasped fingers, each time spurting out a fresh glug of steaming pre, wet and watery soaking across Barret's shirt.

Barret had seen it a dozen times before, gotten his hand and mouth all over it, but he still hadn't gotten used to the sheer _size_ of it. Red's cock was a beast: a sharp conical tip, growing smoothly and steadily thicker down its length until Barret's hand could only wrap around three-quarters of its brutally-thick length, and all that was coated in a fine fuzz of spines, fat and fleshy. At the thickest point it pulled back in, forming hard gristly structures under the surface that pulled it back into a perfect circle, smoothly joining with the soft, rubbery bulk of his knot. Barret milked the base of Red's shaft, letting his cocktip flop all up his chest, stroking his thumb across the lightly-furred lip of his sheath as his palm rasped against his barbs. Red let out a whine, soft knot bursting out into the open with a fresh gush of slime, hot and heavy in his hand, like an ember, thickly coated with slime. Across the bulk of his knot his barbs got bigger, turning into proper spines: big, inch-long spikes, fat and springy, currently all locked together like scales. They spread out, thickening further, when he knotted, and _that_ had been a surprise the first time they'd fucked.

Maybe the most surprising part of Red's cock was that it glowed: his flesh was a brilliant red-orange, and as more and more of his cock spilled from his sheath, heartbeat throbbing through his turgid flesh, it started to glow like a bar of iron, casting a ruddy red light all across his underbelly, making the slimy mess of pre soaked across Barret's shirt glisten. His pubes, the coarse fur across his sheath, had the same fire-glow as his tail: a strange flame coiling across his skin, hot and windy, and thankfully not as hot as a true flame. Barret buried his hand against Red's sheath, milking his knot, letting Red hump against his chest, cocktip smacking him in the jaw. Fully unsheathed, Red's dick spanned from his crotch to Barret's throat, a giant club of monstrous bestial flesh, easily twice the size of Barret's own pretty considerable dick. His balls cracked against Barret's thighs, the impact wetter as the slimy mess of Red's pre soaked down across his pants.

"Fuck, man," Barret panted, his hand pressed between their cocks. Red was a leaky boy, cock continually drooling slimy strings of glimmering pre, and this time he'd all but basted Barret in his pre before he'd even had time to strip. "We don't got another uniform," he said, reaching p to touch his chest — starched white fabric sodden and see-through, showing the broad dark pads of his muscled pecs, dark hairs showing through.

"You'll have to just go out wearing this," Red said, laughing behind his words. "Show everybody who you've been fucking."

Barret couldn't deny, his cock lurched at the thought: face covered in slobber, wolf-lion cum leaking from his ass, soaked shirt so see-through everybody could see the claw marks on his flanks.

Barret reached up, struggling to get undressed. His fucking neckerchief was all sodden, the knot stuck in place, and he snarled and jerked it free, letting it slither aside, and popped the buttons down his chest. Red was on him, muzzle shoved between his pecs, lapping up the liquid mess of pre and drool and sweat that glazed his skin, humping Barret's side like, well, a horny dog. His nose flared, snuffling wetly between his pecs as he coiled his tongue inside Barret's shirt, grazing across one of his fat, peaked nipples. Barret's entire body jerked, head arched back as he swore, and Red dug in deeper, stretching out the neck of his shirt as he shoved his entire muzzle in there, leathery lips dragging over his stiffening nipple, fangs digging in, sandpaper tongue rasping hard.

"Fucking hell!" Barret groaned, arching his back to let Red chew on his nipples, wetly swiping back and forth between his huge, blocky pecs until his chest was a mess of slobbery froth, nipples huge and peaked, jutting out from his chest like fat corks. His sailor shirt, tent-like, draped across his front, and the rough fabric dragging against his aching nipples felt like an electric arc zapping across his chest, down his stomach, to root in his cock. Red had learned he'd had sensitive nipples and never let him forget it.

Barret jerked the hem of his shirt up, pushing Red's face out between his pecs, and dragged his shirt off over his head, tossing it aside in a wet heap, leaving him barechested. His chest glistened, entirely glazed in stringy, churned-up slime, and now without even the slight barrier of his shirt in the way Red snarled and opened wide, latching his entire muzzle onto one of his pecs, tongue twisting tight around his fat, swollen nipple. Barret sagged back, groaning, letting Red nurse on his pec, switching between them until they were both a fat, engorged mess, reddened tooth marks all across his chest, nipples puffy and stinging.

Barret pulled his belt open and shoved his pants down to his thighs, cock smacking solidly into his palm as he fished it out of his underwear, cockhead already slick and dripping from his own pre — skin, of course, already totally soaked by Red, his fleecy pubes matted down to a sodden heap. 

Tight curly hair fanned out across his inner thighs and wreathed his balls, with his pubes climbing up the first few inches of his shaft. Barret's cock was immensely fat, a few shades darker than his skin, with the revealed cockhead a rich purple-brown, fat cocklips swollen and heavy, pre gleaming across his slit. He had a squat barbel piercing through his frenulum, cradled up to the underside of his cockhead, framing it with the two fat caps, only a broad lump before his foreskin folded all the way down. Barret hadn't met many guys with dicks bigger than his own, and he was so big most guys couldn't take it at all, not without a lot of prep. It sent a thrill through him to line it up against Red's bestial length and see just how tiny it was in comparison: he rutted up, cock sliding along the groove curving around Red's still-soft knot, and didn't even make it close to midway up Red's length. The scrape of Red's barbs across the sensitive flesh of his cockhead was almost too much, a sharp sting that had him whining and groaning as he slid their cocks together. He had a big dick, but Red was _huge_ , on another level entirely.

Red pulled off his burning nipples, eyes gleaming as he stared up at Barret, jaw open and slobbering as he lapped a messy trail down his stomach, tongue catching on the curly hair down his solid abs, until his hard cock smacked against his muzzle.

Red just tipped his head to the side, not breaking eye contact, and swallowed up Barret's entire cock to the root in his muzzle, only barely long enough for the broad, blunt tip to dig into the back of his mouth. His tongue twisted around Barret's shaft, slick and rasping at the same time — Red scraped the edge of his tongue against Barret's fat frenulum, teasing the underside of his cockhead. Barret's entire body lurched, a guttural bellow ripping its way out of his chest, and his cock wasn't sure if it should go soft or cum right there. Barret sprawled out, arms unable to support his weight, eyes just staring unfocused at the ceiling as Red sucked him off, animal muzzle a strange sensation wrapped around his cock: sharp fangs, heavy lips, rasping tongue. He writhed on the ground, hand twisted into Red's mane, hips erratically jerking forward and pulling back, sandpaper tongue an overwhelming amount of stimulation.

He was dimly aware of Red's dick, smacking against his legs, a giant cannon aimed right at his own dick, basting it his own reeking animal pre as Red slobbered across his length, soaking his own mane in his heavy pre, until his mane dripped down in lank tendrils, dribbling pre all over Barret's thighs as Red deepthroated his cock.

Barret fucked his mouth, hips jolting up to dig his fat cock into Red's throat, his broad wet nosepad grinding down into his sodden pubes. He curled his fingers into Red's mane, guiding him on, whole body shuddering when Red would gulp, animal muzzle pursing and clenching around his cock. Red blew him, not enough to get him off but sure as hell enough to get him more worked up, before pulling off with a slobbery _pop_ , wet runnels of drool spilling down over Barret's thick thighs, cock practically cocooned in a slimy mess of slobber. His cock twitched, veins visibly fluttering to the surface, and he gushed a short, heavy arc of pre right across the bridge of Red's muzzle. Barret groaned, tugging Red's head forward, grinding his face against his shaft, hissing at the prickle of his stiff fur against his bare cock.

The fabric of his pants, so soaked by Red's pre, clung tight to his thighs, bunching around his calves as he finally kicked them off: laid out on the floor, totally naked, coated head to toe with Red's rank animal pre, skin slick and slippery, glistening in the light, reeking of its heavy spice-and-meat odor. His cock smacked against his thigh, jutting straight up for a moment as it lolled to the side, smacking heavily across Barret's belly. He was leaking pre too: cockslit swollen, the fat wedges of his cocklips bruised from Red's tongue, a milky bead of fluid gathering against his slit. If he touched his cock at all it was gonna be hard to resist the urge to just jerk off until he came all over himself. It wouldn't take much. Barret focused his gaze a little further: Red standing there, straddling his legs, his own cock looking red-hot, fiery pubes whipping heat across his underbelly, the barbs all along his knot starting to flutter, each one webbed with slime between their tips. The entire thing shuddered, visibly throbbing with Red's heartbeat.

A guttural groan pierced the room, and it took Barret a half-second to realize he'd made it: a deep, hungry sound bursting up from his throat. He swallowed, thickly. "Well, what'reya waiting for? C'mon on and fuck me already."

Red bared his teeth, flexing his cock so that it slapped up all across his underbelly, tip nearly peeking between his forelegs. His balls roiled in their sac, distended fist-sized lumps that warped and shifted as the flesh of his sac tensed, swaying low between his haunches as he took a half-step forward. Barret rolled into position, moving with him: sweeping his forearms out under his knees and bringing them back, pinning his knees to his chest, showing off his muscled ass.

Red let out a hungry growl, head dipping down to lick a messy stripe across the back of Barret's thigh, angling down to sink his tongue between the spread globes of Barret's thick ass. Red licked him open — not that it took much; Barret could feel his hole spread open easy, the well-used muscle spread open into a gape that pulsed and shuddered, yawning wide open against Red's tongue, practically sucking it into him. Barret groaned, eyes rolling back into his head as Red stuffed his tongue into him, the long muscle spilling over itself in slimy folds as he crammed it into his gaping ass, slick and rasping at the same time, scraping rough over his inner walls. Barret felt his balls draw up, prickling across his taint until they formed a fat, fist-sized pouch pinned tight to the root of his cock, his cock turgid and heavy, erratically leaking pre across his clenched abs. He clenched around Red's tongue, rolling his hips, practically fucking himself on Red's face, and even though he knew what was coming he couldn't contain a shaky sigh when Red pulled back, leaving his ass empty.

Red mounted him: forepaws pressed against his chest, cock slinging up to crash all across his front, and all he had to do was buck backwards, rasping his shaft down Barret's thighs until the tip popped into place against his gaped hole, and then slam forward, sheathing half his cock in Barret's guts with a single thrust. Barret howled, eyes bugging out, mouth open in a shout — Red muffled him with his tongue, cutting off the sound with a wet gurgle. Even after so many times already, he still wasn't used to the sheer size of Red's dick. It slid forward, slick and rippling, and then caught hard, barbs all flaring at once, feeling like it was gonna yank his guts out of his body. Barret let out a squawk against Red's tongue, gurgling and blowing bubbles, and then bellowed again, chest buzzing, when Red drove forward again, angling his cock to slip smooth and slick right up into Barret's guts. Barret groaned, dazed, eyes rolling back into his head, as Red shifted his cock around inside him: an inch out, barbs raking all across his guts, and then sinking even deeper, and then a long pull back that had him yowling, like somebody had reached deep inside him and just _pulled_. Barret gasped for breath around Red's tongue, panting hard, hand pressed against Red's muscular flank as he slammed forward and dragged back, each motion overwhelming, making his entire body convulse and shudder.

Then Red started actually fucking him. The drag of his barbs inside him, just adjusting his shaft, was nothing compared to when he was fucking. The sensation was indescribable: waves of heat and pressure, the adrenaline-tinged pain, all punctuated by the hard _slam_ of his sharp cockhead against the underside of his abs, the burning stretch of his gaped asshole, all pouring through him at once until it was impossible to think of anything at all. He yowled, sobbing, guts shuddering and convulsing, impaled on Red's bestial shaft. He came all over himself, or maybe pissed himself; all he could think about was the way Red was pounding into him: barbs tearing at his bruised ass lips, sheer girth flattening his prostate, entire body buzzing. He was fucked out of his mind: keening, yowling, sobbing, eyes unfocused and dazed, body bucking into Red's thrusts.

Audible gurgles came from his flooded guts; Red was filling him up, pouring gush after gush of his watery animal issue into him until he sloshed. His stomach ached, pressure building against his clenched abs, and he sobbed in relief when he relaxed, chiseled stomach instantly swelling out, bloating out into a fat, sloshing belly. His hole gaped, flesh bruised and puffy, swollen up into big meaty slabs that folded all over each other with aching pangs with each of Red's thrusts.

Squirts of pre shot out of him, pressurized blasts spraying back against Red's haunches, drenching the root of his cock and splattering with loud, wet _cracks_ against his swaying balls. Barret took Red's cock, well-used guts opening wider each time Red pushed deeper, and it was with a full-body wash of tingles racing across his skin that he finally felt Red's knot smack in between his spread cheeks, his balls battering against his skin and sticking there, only sluggishly peeling away. Barret sobbed, mouth screwed up like he was in pain, chest heaving as he took in great sucking breaths, guttural groans ripped up out of his chest each time Red slammed his knot against his bloated asshole. He spread wider, stinging stripes burning across his hole as it warped wider, wider, hungrily sucking across the crest of Red's turgid knot. His ass lips burned; the huge barbs on Red's knot plucked across his aching flesh. Each touch made him sob and shudder, body twisting around Red's shaft, letting the barbs scrape sideways inside him. Goopy lines of pre squelched between them, caught in a foamy lather between Red's barbs, smearing over Barret's skin when Red drove forward and then dragging out into drooping, jiggling cords when he pulled back, snapping apart to splatter across Barret's taint, spilling down to soak his taut balls in Red's foaming pre.

There was a sound filling the room: his own voice, yowling and begging, deep guttural groans each time Red crashed his knot against his battered hole. He was shouting, not even thinking how it would be clearly heard in the corridor outside — "C'mon! Fucking do it! Shove that knot into me!" he begged. "Please! You gotta— I gotta have it!"

Red growled, chest a buzzsaw grate as he bared his teeth, snarling down at him. Barret clenched around his cock, howling from the rasping burn. "Knot me!" he demanded, begging. "Wreck my fucking ass, c'mon—"

His voice turned into an inarticulate roar when Red finally slammed forward, bashing his half-engorged knot through the wrecked ring of Barret's gaping asshole, socketing himself tightly into place.

Barret bellowed, dimly aware of how much noise he was making when Red lurched forward, filling the room with the soft wet sucking sound of his tongue forcing its way down Barret's throat. Needy whines escaped from his nose as he slurped on Red's tongue, letting him slither it deeper. Red opened wide, catching Barret's head in his maw: head twisted to the side, fangs digging into both his cheeks, as he shoved even deeper, tongue unfurling down his throat, clogging it with his bestial drool, burning down Barret's throat like liquor when he swallowed.

Barret's entire body convulsed around Red's knot, asshole spasming and squeezing against the giant mass, hissing and whining around Red's tongue as his barbs spread out, fiery pinpricks scraping across the walls of his ass, just making Red's barbs bite deeper into the soft, fucked-open flesh of his guts. Taking Red's knot was always so much; too much for his body to handle. His guts convulsed, clenching and spasming, and the reflexive motion squeezed Red's barbs even deeper into his flesh, leaving hot lines of stinging flesh deep inside him.

The heat inside him burst, a roaring furnace as Red dumped his load inside him, shots of burning cum splattering against his inner walls, mixing together with his pre to form a stringy, slimy slurry that pumped deeper and deeper inside him. Barret sobbed into Red's mouth, his bloated belly sluggishly growing with each spurt: skin growing taut as his belly swelled into an enormous heaving gut, splaying out his legs on either side. The bulk of Red's knot, still bloating larger inside him, ground down hard against his prostate, barbs raking against it through the thin wall of flesh, and Barret let out a shaky groan, soft cock pissing out glossy beads of cum. His cock flopped side-to-side, smacking against his spread thighs, jostled each time Red ground deeper, sawing his knot back and forth inside Barret's ravaged ass.

Red snarled above him, stringy lines of drool splattering across his chest and face. He chewed on Barret's fat pecs, torturing his aching, puffy nipples, raw sandpaper tongue scraping across his collarbone, drinking the mess of sweat and spit collecting in the hollow of Barret's throat, and then sliding up to lave across Barret's panting face, shoving his tongue into his mouth with a wet gurgle.

Red just kept cumming. His knot surged, barbs splaying out as it grew to its full size, solidly locking them together, and that pressure alone had Barret gasping and shaking, chest heaving, eyes rolling back in his head every time Red moved even an inch. Red's cock rhythmically pulsed, rippling inside him, a continual pour of sizzlingly-hot cum flooding into him. The pressure grew and grew, gut shuddering and rippling from the force of each burst spraying deep inside him, until Red was more perched on top of his gut than pinning him down. The sheer volume of cum inside him sluggishly peeled his bloated guts away from Red's shaft, each barb letting out an aching _spang_ inside him as they tore free from his pulverized guts, leaving behind a burning mark as Red's load poured into the raw scrapes. Cum filled him up: glugging deeper at the same time excess poured down his shaft, gurgling all the way to the base and building up a sloppy reservoir of churned-up cum bearing down against Red's knot. The sheer pressure of it forced Red's knot back, splaying his barbs wider, clawing deeper into the soft flesh of Barret's ass. Barret let out an agonized moan, the stinging furrows basted in burning hot cum, sizzling inside him.

Barret lost all track of time: heat rippling across his body, gut shuddering and swelling, Red slobbering hot drool into his open, panting mouth. His soft cock rippled and pulsed, pissing out a mess of watery cum: he drooled glossy beads of cum continually, cock twitching and flexing. He was only aware that he was whining, guttural broken noises coming from his throat, when Red stopped them, plugging his mouth with his tongue in a bestial kiss.

Red's knot softened, eventually — cum seamed around his knot, squirting out of him in sudden pulses, and Barret just clenched and pushed, body automatically milking Red's knot, coaxing out more. He was lost in a trance, chasing after the throb of sensation inside him, and it was a sudden shock when he clenched, pushed, and Red's knot burst free, tearing its way out of him with an obscene wet _pop_. Barret couldn't even react; he just lay there in a half-awake daze, letting his broken hole splay out in a fat crater, sloppily kissing the tip of Red's knot. Cum burbled out over Red's half-engorged knot, gurgling out of his guts with a steady _glug-glug-glug_ , spilling down the splayed crack of his ass and puddling beneath him in a mess of glowing, golden-white monster cum. Barret was in no state to do anything about anything; he just lay there, pleasure rippling up and down through him, buzzing across his taut belly and carved-open ass, still impaled on Red's cock.

Red's paw dug into his chest, weight shifting above him, and then Red tore himself out, ripping his cock free. His spongy, engorged barbs rasped all up and down his ass, pulling his cratered ass out into an enormous slack gape, hugely swollen ass lips blown outward in a puffy crater, shuddering and pulsing as the raw, abused muscle of Barret's guts rippled. Red pulled free with a gushing explosion of cum, his ass collapsing in, the open hollow Red's cock left behind squashing flat. His swollen lips scraped against each other, the sharp prickling sting of contact zipping up Barret's spine. Barret let his legs drop, feet planting into the sluggishly-spreading puddle of cum, bloated gut expanding even further. Red padded around him, claws clacking on the parts of the floor that hadn't yet been covered in cum.

His cock knocked against Barret's cheek, still engorged, slimy and dripping fat beads of golden cum. "Here," he said, standing askew over Barret: cock in his face, one paw bracketed at his side. Barret groaned, mouth pressed against the side of Red's cock, softly sucking across its slimy surface. He slowly lurched to the side, curling his body around so he could reach up and cup Red's shaft, just lazily sucking across the underside, tongue dragging against his barbs, catching the fat beads of cum wedged beneath them, slowly working his way to the tip. "Good boy," Red said, and Barret was beyond embarrassment, wantonly groaning as he nursed on the still-leaking tip, letting Red spill the dregs of his load across his tongue. Even fucked-open, exhausted, he still wanted more. He found himself opening wider, swallowing the tip, swallowing again, and it was only when the barbs tore at the soft flesh of throat he realized he'd swallowed half Red's cock, head tipped as far back as it could go, throat bulging from the sheer girth of Red's monstrous shaft. He gurgled, spitting it out and letting it smack back against his face, panting for breath, letting it drool filmy lines of churned-up slime over his face, painting his features in murky ooze.

"You want more?" Red said, cock insistently pushing against his cheek, the barbs at the tip soft and springy, only as raspy as his tongue.

Barret nodded. "Yeah," he said, voice warbling and clotted.

Red's cock surged, muscles across his underbelly flexing. Barret lapped across the underside, tongue swiping across the tip. A spray of piss burst from his cock, arcing across his face and chest and splattering across his swollen belly, droplets spraying back across Barret's cum-soaked skin. He groaned, tipping his head up to curl his lips around the underside of Red's sharp cocktip, catching just the edge of the flow, enough to send the rest of his spray spilling down his chin, splattering across his chest. Hot piss poured into his mouth, acrid and reeking, and Barret gulped, swallowing a mouthful, opening wide to catch the mess pouring down Red's cock.

He slung his hand around his belly, stroking his half-hard cock to full erection as he drank down Red's piss, snorting for breath as he let his mouth fill up and overflow, hot piss pouring across his face, spilling over his closed eyes, dripping from his hair. After everything, it hardly would've taken anything to get off; his soft dick surged to a full erection, digging into the sagging bulk of his cum-bloated belly, and he jerked himself off with a hand lubed with Red's cum and piss, rolling his hips to fuck his hand.

Red shifted above him, cocktip pulling free from Barret's mouth, and he hosed him down, forcing out the last of his piss in heavy arcs, slashing back and forth across his chest, letting piss run in rivulets down his aching belly. Barret groaned, sliding his face down Red's shaft until he was buried between his haunches, musky piss filling his nose, slobbering across Red's sheath. He groaned, mouth open wide around the bulk of Red's knot, and he came with a full-body spasm, cock swelling in his hand and then erupting. Strings of cum burst into the air, coming down a half-second later to paint his belly, chest, side. Barret kept stroking, moaning around Red's knot, working out the rest of his load in a slimy burble, drooling down over his fingers in a thick froth.

Barret rolled to the side, belly shifting a half-second later, impossibly heavy with Red's load. "Fuck," he groaned, the new angle letting cum pour out of him faster, gurgling obscenely as his hole pulsed, gaping open to let a slimy waterfall of thickened cum pour out of him, hollow _glugs_ resonating inside him with each wet mess bursting out. He slung his gun-arm over his face, forearm squelching through the mess. "Fuck, you really pumped me full." He was still in a well-fucked haze, prickling heat all through his body, aglow with the phantom-sensation of barbs tearing through his ass. He dragged his hand over the taut curve of his belly, the touch sending out dizzying waves of sensation through him. He milked cum out of his ass, three fingers shoved into his gaping pucker, grunting and groaning as he rocked on his hand, sluggishly fucking himself. Red's cum was feverishly hot inside him, bursting out of him in sudden gushes, and Barret lay there, dazed. The sensation of pushing and clenching his ass, of cum spilling over his ravaged internal flesh, kept the hazy pleasure pouring through him, body wracked with the afterglow. Piss clung to his eyebrows, sluicing across his neck when he tipped his head to the side. The floor was half-flooded with churned-up slime, to slick for Barret to get enough leverage to push himself up one-handed, so he just lay there in the spreading puddle, fingers digging against his aching prostate. He panted hard, letting Red grind his softening cock against his side as it sluggishly sunk back into his sheath.

"They said it was gonna be five days before the ship docks," Red said. "Interested in seeing how well you take my knot after five nights of training."

Barret let out a guttural groan, asshole shuddering, too swollen to even clench tight — a pressurized squirt of cum burst out of him, splattering in a messy rope nearly all the way to the door. "Fuck," he moaned. "That'd be too much," he said, but there was no missing the hunger in his voice. He was usually wrecked for a day or two after getting knotted; the thought of taking Red's knot nightly, was— too much, way too much, but he couldn't resist the blossoming of heat through his ass at the thought. The phantom-sensation of Red's cock tearing up his hole was fading, and already he felt empty, hollow, needing something big and rasping shoved inside him. Barret groaned, lurching to the side, hand flailing out to catch a grip bar on the side of the berth. He hauled himself up to his knees — gut sagging down against his thighs, a wet _crack_ sounding through the flesh of his body as the ocean of cum inside him sloshed to the side, another gush bursting out of him and winding in hot, sticky cords down the backs of his thighs, squelching when he pulled himself upright. He was a fucking mess, naked body coated in smeared globs of Red's golden cum, thinned into a watery slime from his piss. He reeked, cum and piss, both with a strange spicy tang that marked them as not possibly coming from a human.

Red leered at him, fiery tail lashing, and bumped his muzzle against his broad thigh, the wet pad of his nose slipping around the side before he shoved his nose up between his asscheeks, rasping tongue lolling across the curve of his bloated hole and scraping a mess of cum out of him. Barret groaned, almost toppling forward, legs shuddering as Red dug in, dragging his sandpaper tongue over his aching flesh, lapping up a few stringy mouthful of his own load. Barret spread his legs, hand a gun-arm pressed to the wall, letting Red dig in deeper. It was too much, aching flesh rasped by Red's tongue, and he found himself gasping and shaking, asshole convulsing as he gushed out slobbery bursts of Red's slimy wolf-lion load all over Red's head, soaking his mane in wet slurps as he dug deeper — open muzzle panting inside him, thick leathery lips scraping over his bruised ass lips. Red twisted his head, slick nose sliding down the crack of his ass, lurching inside him with a sudden jolt. Barret groaned, pushing himself back, opening his ass up. His cratered asshole sluggishly unfurled in raw, purple folds over Red's muzzle, whiskers wiry as they pushed inside, the stiff wet fur of his jaw coarse and rough inside him, only fractionally softer than his barbs. Barret was folded double, face pressed against the wall as Red opened wider inside him, tongue lashing out to smack against his inner walls, fangs a smooth solid pressure. Red sloppily gulped down his own load, fresh from Barret's guts, letting the excess squirt out around his muzzle.

Barret groaned, lips dragging against the smooth metal wall. "Fuck, Red!" He rutted backwards, fucking himself on Red's muzzle, chest heaving, belly smacking against his thighs. His cock twitched, balls pulled up tight, and he found himself cumming half-hard, more a sudden muscle convulsion inside him than a proper orgasm: prostate throbbing as Red jabbed his nose against it, cock jerking, and wet beads of cum drooled from his foreskin, dripping down into the mess between his spread legs.

Eventually Red pulled free, fur scraping out of him and leaving his slack hole simply limply gaping, the broken ring of his asshole pouting out in a fat, rubbery arch, brilliant purple guts sluggishly gathered in folds just behind the cratered ridge. Barret panted against the wall, guts wetly sucking as they slurped back and forth across his hole. Cum was still leaking out of him, slobbery gushes abruptly bursting out from his twisted guts, always with the feeling of yet more still trapped further inside him.

Red nipped at Barret's ass. "Keep presenting yourself like that and I might just fuck you again right now."

Barret groaned, sluggishly sinking down to his knees — asshole enormously bruised, shocky bursts of heat zipping up his spine every time the swollen flesh of his ring slurped against itself. He twisted around him: Red was almost as much of a mess as he was, mane stuck to his skin, stringy cords of cum jiggling along the underside of his muzzle. And, yeah, cocktip still peeking free of his sheath, a fresh burble of pre oozing down over his packed sheath. Barret tangled his hand into Red's mane, tugging him closer, and sloppily kissed his cum-drenched muzzle, the both of them wetly panting for breath, mouths open and dripping, cum and drool mixing together in a messy lather that spilled down Barret's face as Red fed him his tongue.

Barret pulled back with a slobbery _pop_ , wetly coughing up clots of cum. "Fuck, some day I really want you to fuck me 'til you're spent." he said, voice gravely and rough. "But—" any movement of his hips dug his stinging ass lips into each other, plush and slick after so much use. "—not right now."

Red let out a snort. "Certainly. Any time you think you can take it."

The berth was an absolute mess. Red's cum and piss had flowed together, spreading out to uniformly coat nearly the entire floor in a messy puddle, sluggishly lapping side-to-side from the faint rocking of the boat. The walls were splattered in ropes of pre and cum, gleaming slashes painted messy streaks down the side.

"We're gonna have to find you a new hideout. Or clean this place up."

Red's disguise, and Barret's too, were crumpled up on the floor, totally sodden. Barret stepped over, bare feet slick on the floor, and picked up his shirt. It was dripping wet, ooze squelching out of his over his fingers when he clenched his fingers.

Barret looked at the cum-covered, piss-soaked sailor suit. "Y'know, I wasn't kidding about not having another one."

Red looked at him. "I _said_ , you'll just have to keep wearing it." Barret flushed, face only getting hotter as Red levelly met his gaze.


End file.
